The Apology
by VampireApple
Summary: Fanfiction writers apologize to Kazuma Kuwabara for their horrible mistreatment of him.


AN: This had been in my head for a while. I didn't hate Kuwabara when I was 13 and writing fanfics (that was saved for Risho and Toguro) but I didn't really like him. I did realize how important he was later on, and I hope the writers who portrayed him so badly realized this later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or DTV.

The auditorium was mostly empty, only a hand full of people there.

Kazuma Kuwabara sat dead center in the front row, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Yusuke Urameshi sat next to him looking impatient. Kurama waited with quiet patience. Hiei sat arms crossed, eyes closed and with a scowl. Koemna and Botan sat next to each other, quietly taking. Keiko and Shizuru looked around expectantly.

The doors at the back of the auditorium burst open and George ran in carrying a tripod and camera. "Sorry I'm late Lord Koemna!"

"Just sit down in the back and be quiet. Its about to start soon," Koemna yelled.

George grumbled under his breath as he set up the camera. He had barely finished when the lights went down and the spotlight hit the stage.

A group of twenty-something women shuffled reluctantly on stage. They stood a few feet from the microphone. They whispered to each other, trying to push each other towards the microphone.

"We don't got all day!" Yusuke yelled. "Get on with it."

One of the women was finally shoved forward. She stumbled, caught herself and hesitantly walked forward. She cleared her throat.

"Hello main cast of Yu Yu Hakusho." She paused and glanced at the nine women behind her. They made encouraging gestures. "You have been called here today for an apology. We are fanfiction writers from . When we were in our early teens we wrote many, many Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics. We were young and stupid and not every good writers." She paused, looking pained.

Hiei opened his eyes and glared at her.

She gulped and continued. "We wrote horrible mary-sues, had ridiculous plots, type-os, miss spellings… just bad, bad fanfiction. Our most horrible crime in the Yu Yu Hakusho fandom was our mistreatment of Kuwabara."

Completely avoiding looking at Kuwabara, she continued. "He was out of character, killed off or just ignored in our fanfics. As we have grown older, we have realized the value Kuwabara has given to the Yu Yu Hakusho anime and manga. Without him, Yusuke wouldn't have been able to speak to Keiko at the beginning and he would haven been cremated. Or Yusuke would have burned alive when the apartment caught fire. Time and time again Kuwabara proved to be a vital asset to the Spirit Detective Team."

The other woman stepped forward and in one voice they said "We apologize to Kazuma Kuwabara for how horrible we treated him."

There was silence, then Yusuke said "I still think we should knock them around a little."

"Urameshi! We can't, they're women!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I agree with the Spirit Detective." Hiei spoke up. "Even I can see you're not as useless as they say. Maybe we should just kill them."

The group on stage took a step back.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara turned to Kurama "Support me here. They can't do that!"

The team started to argue amongst themselves.

Shizuru spoke up. "I'm just glad you had the balls to apologize. My baby brother may be a dork, but he has a good heart."

"Oh, Shizuru, don't call him a dork," Keiko sighed.

"Well, it was a lovely apology, and you've all learned your lesson," Botan said cheerfully.

"Yes, take this lesson to heart, and don't make the same mistake with other characters," Koemna said. "George has recorded this whole thing, and we'll be airing it on DTV, between Hiei's Haiku's and Rando's Rythme's. Now leave."

The group ran off stage. 

"Hey, they're getting away!" Yusuke yelled.

"We can always chase them down." Hiei drew his sword.

"Why don't we just go out to dinner, hm?" Kurama asked.

"Hn."

"Only if the toddler's paying."

"I know just the place to go!" Kuwabara yelled.

And so the group went off to Kuwabara's favorite restaurant, and managed to only half destroy it when a demon attacked.


End file.
